Love & War
by QuickStrike15
Summary: Silverbolt and Blackarachnia are having relationship trouble. Could it possibly lead to their destruction? Third in the series.


Love & War  
  
WRITTEN BY  
QuickStrike15  
(TieanBrice@aol.com)  
  
Inferno is shot in the back, and he hits the ground.  
CHEETOR: "Not very bright, are you." The Maximals fight with the Predacons in an open field.  
BLACKARACHNIA: "Behind you!"  
CHEETOR: "Huh?" He looks over his shoulder to see Dinobot. "Uh-oh!" Dinobot smacks him down.  
DINOBOT: "Too easy."  
BLACKARACHNIA: "Maybe I'm more of a challenge for you!" She stamps her foot.  
DINOBOT: "I squash bugs!"  
BLACKARACHNIA: "And I squash slimy lizards!"  
DINOBOT: "I'll rip your processor out, and make you look at it!" He leaps toward her, open-armed. She ducks down, and he slams his face squarely into the dirt.  
BLACKARACHNIA: "You lose again, teeth."  
QUICKSTRIKE: "How ya doin' there, Sugar-bot?" He casually walks up to her.  
BLACKARACHNIA: "What do you want, Quickstrike?"  
QUICKSTRIKE: "Just what I said. I want to know how yer doin'."  
BLACKARACHNIA: "I don't care to tell you."  
MEGATRON: "Quickstrike, blast her!"  
QUICKSTRIKE: "Oh...yeah." He aims his cobra-head cannon at her. "Coulda been diff'ernt 'tween us, ya know."  
BLACKARACHNIA: "Yeah, sure." Silverbolt battles with Waspinator.  
WASPINATOR: "You cannot defeat the mighty Wazzzpinator, stupid Maximal!"  
SILVERBOLT: "You and your kind will fall to the Maximals' righteousness!" He catches a glimpse of Blackarachnia. "Angel of my spark, no!"  
WASPINATOR: "Fight me, coward!" Silverbolt slams Waspinator down to his knees, kicks him innumerable times, blasts him with both missiles, then runs off. Waspinator speaks, in a damaged tone.  
WASPINATOR: "Doggy-bot fought me all-all r-r-right." He goes offline.  
QUICKSTRIKE: "Ya had a chance wit' me, little darling!" He charges his blaster.  
SILVERBOLT: "No!" He howls, as he tackles Quickstrike. He then lifts him into the air, spins him around, and hurls him across the plain.  
BLACKARACHNIA: "What did you do that for?!"  
SILVERBOLT: "You were in danger. I had to rescue you."  
BLACKARACHNIA: "I had him, Bow-wow! You know, I don't always need a knight in shining armor!"  
SILVERBOLT: "But, Blackarachnia, I--"  
BLACKARACHNIA: "Oooooohhhhh!" She transforms to beast mode, sticks a web line to all of the Predacons, and spins them into each other, knocking them offline. She transforms to robot mode. "I don't want to hear it, Silverbolt! You just take care of your business, and I'll take care of mine!" Optimus lands next to them.  
OPTIMUS: "Great job, Blackarachnia. We're finished here. Let's all get back to base."  
SILVERBOLT: "Yes, sir."  
BLACKARACHNIA: "Uh-huh."  
OPTIMUS: "Flight mode!" He transforms, and flies away. Cheetor walks over, rubbing his head.  
CHEETOR: "Hey, Webs, thanks for saving my tail back there."  
BLACKARACHNIA: "No problem." Silverbolt begins to speak, but is cut off. "Hey, Tabby. Could you take me home?"  
CHEETOR: "Uh...sure." He smiles. "Beast mode!" He transforms, and she climbs on his back. "Ready?"  
BLACKARACHNIA: "Yeah." She turns to Silverbolt. "Oh, and I will be protecting myself on the ride back." Cheetor takes off. Silverbolt growls toward him.  
  
***  
  
At the Predacon Base, Quickstrike is thinking to himself.  
QUICKSTRIKE: "Now why don't Sugar-bot like me? I'm a good bot. I can definitely whip some keister, I can...kick some keister, I can...slag some serious keister. Hol' on a click. Every thing good I said 'bout myself, somehow in'ertwined with wailin' on Maxi butt. Maybe I need'a become a more gentle bot, then she might take a interest.....nah! I'm just a-gonna force her to like me! Yee-hah!" He zips away from the base.  
MEGATRON: "Quickstrike? Quickstrike? Quickstrike! Where is that faulty program?!" He slams his fist into the arm of his control chair.  
  
***  
  
Back at the Maximal Base, Silverbolt goes to talk with Blackarachnia. Rattrap steps into his way.  
RATTRAP: "Yo, Bolt, where you headed?"  
SILVERBOLT: "I'm going to apologize to Blackarachnia."  
RATTRAP: "What'd you do?"  
SILVERBOLT: "I'm not exactly sure."  
RATTRAP: "Wait a click. You're gonna apologize to a girl, for something you didn't do?"  
SILVERBOLT: "Well, perhaps I did do it."  
RATTRAP: "All I'm sayin' is, if you don't know what you did wrong, chances are you ain't done it."  
SILVERBOLT: "No matter. I'm sure Blackarachnia is awaiting an apology. So I'll give it to her." He begins to walk away.  
RATTRAP: "But, if you don't admit to her what you did wrong, she won't believe you." Silverbolt turns to him. "Even I know dat."  
SILVERBOLT: "You...are right, my friend. I don't believe I have done any wrong."  
RATTRAP: "She should be apologizing to you."  
SILVERBOLT: "That is right. I will wait for her."  
RATTRAP: "Dat's right. You the bot."  
  
***  
  
Blackarachnia lays on her bed, in her room.  
BLACKARACHNIA: "Silverbolt just doesn't get what I feel sometimes." She stares at her picture of Silverbolt.  
  
***  
  
Quickstrike stands outside the Base.  
QUICKSTRIKE: "Now, how'm I spose to get a message to my sugar-bot?" He sees Cheetor coming. "Huh-oh! Gotta hide!" He seeks a hiding place behind a boulder.  
CHEETOR: "I don't see a Pred. The scanners must be on the fritz."  
QUICKSTRIKE: "Yeah, that's it!" He does his best to disguise his voice, as Silverbolt's. "Uh, nah, Cat-bot--uh, Cheetor."  
CHEETOR: "Silverbolt?"  
QUICKSTRIKE: "Yeah, it's definitely me. I saw Quickstrike slitherin' around, so I blasted him. Tell everyone it's all right."  
CHEETOR: "Okay. Where are you?"  
QUICKSTRIKE: "Oh, I'm just shy. I wanna see Blackarachnia. Could ya tell 'er to meet me inside the big cave in Grid Decigrath?"  
CHEETOR: "Yeah, sure." He goes inside the base.  
QUICKSTRIKE: "I hope this works. I better get movin'. Beast mode!" He transforms, and takes off.  
  
***  
  
Inside the base, Cheetor goes to Blackarachnia's room.  
CHEETOR: "Hey, BA?"  
BLACKARACHNIA: "Yeah?"  
CHEETOR: "Silverbolt...wanted me to tell you to meet him inside the big cave in Grid Decigrath."  
BLACKARACHNIA: "Really? He must want to apologize. I'll go meet him. Thanks for the message."  
CHEETOR: "No problem." She leaves the room. Cheetor enters his room, and plops onto his bed. Half an hour passes, when Silverbolt enters.  
SILVERBOLT: "Cheetor, have you seen Blackarachnia?"  
CHEETOR: "What are you talking about?"  
SILVERBOLT: "I want to apologize to her about today. I tried to heed Rattrap's words, but...you know how that wouldn't work."  
CHEETOR: "No, no. I mean, aren't you meeting her in Grid Decigrath?"  
SILVERBOLT: "No, I'm not."  
CHEETOR: "Then who wanted to meet her there?"  
SILVERBOLT: "Take me to her, Cheetor."  
CHEETOR: "Yeah, of course. Let's go!" They zoom from the base.  
  
***  
  
Blackarachnia reaches Grid Decigrath.  
BLACKARACHNIA: "There's the big cave." She goes inside. "Silverbolt? Silverbolt?" Quickstrike jumps out in front of her.  
QUICKSTRIKE: "Hey there, Sugar-bot?"  
BLACKARACHNIA: "Ew! What are you doing here?!"  
QUICKSTRIKE: "I'm here to proclaim my love fer ya."  
BLACKARACHNIA: "All right, Predacon, I'm fed up with you." She pulls out her gun.  
QUICKSTRIKE: "It's not fair, Honey. Shouldn't we give our love a chance?"  
BLACKARACHNIA: "We don't have any love, you moron! Now, I really don't wanna hurt you, so could you just leave?"  
QUICKSTRIKE: "Nah, not this time. I'm gonna have ya, one way or another!" He runs toward her. Blackarachnia fires her weapon, and he dodges. He then grabs her gun, throws it down, and holds her arms to her sides.  
BLACKARACHNIA: "Let me go!"  
QUICKSTRIKE: "I've tried, but I can't." He picks her up, and pins her to the wall. "Why won'tcha be mine, Sugar-bot? What's wrong with me?"  
BLACKARACHNIA: "Well, for one, you're evil!"  
QUICKSTRIKE: "You used to be!"  
BLACKARACHNIA: "I was programmed to be! I'm a Maximal, now and forever!"  
QUICKSTRIKE: "I'll just have to change that."  
BLACKARACHNIA: "You can't. And even if you could, I have a boyfriend!"  
QUICKSTRIKE: "Aw, yeah, that tinhorn toad, Wolfy! I'll get rid of him!"  
BLACKARACHNIA: "You're as insane as they come, Snake eyes!"  
QUICKSTRIKE: "Why I oughta..." Silverbolt's voice is heard in the distance.  
SILVERBOLT: "Blackarachnia! I'm coming for you!"  
BLACKARACHNIA: "Silverbolt!"  
QUICKSTRIKE: "Shut yer trap!" He extends his foot to pull Blackarachnia's dropped weapon toward him, picks it up with a free hand, and fires a thick web onto her. "Now to take care of that girl stealin' spitwad!" He spits, and runs over to the mouth of the cave.  
SILVERBOLT: "Quickstrike, you vile snake!"  
QUICKSTRIKE: "Stupid dog!" He fires a sting into Silverbolt's left wing. He fails to stay afloat, and plummets to the ground.  
CHEETOR: "Don't worry, Birddog, I'll save her! Cheetor, Maximize!" He transforms, and drops in on Quickstrike.  
QUICKSTRIKE: "Leave me alone with my Sugar-bot!" He swings at Cheetor. He ducks, then shoots Quickstrike in the stomach. He falls, and hits his head. Cheetor runs over to Blackarachnia.  
CHEETOR: "Your spotted hero is here!" He shoots the web dead center, and it dissolves.  
BLACKARACHNIA: "Thanks."  
CHEETOR: "You don't have to thank me." He blushes. Quickstrike stands up, and aims his cannon at them.  
QUICKSTRIKE: "Either I get 'er, or ain't nobody gettin' 'er!"  
CHEETOR: "Don't you hurt her!" He guards Blackarachnia.  
BLACKARACHNIA: "Okay, I've had enough!" She pushes Cheetor out of the way. "I want you both to get this straight, once and for all! I am not some kind of possession! I am my own bot! I don't need a boyfriend, or a protector, or someone to do things for me!" She looks at Cheetor. "Okay, I'm flattered you have a crush on me, but it's never gonna work. I suggest you forget about me in that way." She looks at Quickstrike. "And as for you, I despise you! I can't stand the way you think, the way you talk, the way you look, and especially the way you smell! And I never did! We never had, and never will have anything between us! So stop your sick puppy love routine!"  
QUICKSTRIKE: "I...I don't know what to say there, girl."  
BLACKARACHNIA: "Say you'll stop your drooling over me, and you'll go back to base now."  
QUICKSTRIKE: "Aw, ain't no way I'm doing that! You done broke my heart now, so I'll rip y'all's to pieces!"  
SILVERBOLT: "Not today you won't, Predacon!" Quickstrike looks over his shoulder in time to see a fist hit his face. He falls to the ground. "I heard what you said, about you being capable of handling yourself. I'm sorry."  
BLACKARACHNIA: "I should be sorry." She walks over to him. "I know you were just watching out for me. I shouldn't have gotten so mad. Guess that was my old Predacon 'Watch your own back' mentality."  
SILVERBOLT: "I will always want to protect you, my love. That will never change." They hug.  
BLACKARACHNIA: "It's nice to have a knight in shining armor."  
ROCKHARD: "What's going on here?" The Vokdroids return to their base after scouting the enemies.  
SILVERBOLT: "What?"  
LIQUIDA: "They were going to destroy our base!"  
SILVERBOLT: "We had no idea this was your base. My apologies. We'll leave immediately."  
FIREFIGHTER: "Why don't you stay? It will make things easier with four less warriors in the fight to destroy time and space!"  
SILVERBOLT: "That's not at all what we're trying to do."  
CHEETOR: "They're not gonna listen, Bolt. Let's jet!" He transforms to Beast Mode.  
SILVERBOLT: "Get on Cheetor. I'll follow." Blackarachnia climbs on Cheetor's back. "Beast Mode!" He transforms. They all escape the cave unharmed.  
WINDIT: "We still have one!"  
QUICKSTRIKE: "Not no more you don't!" He blasts the roof of the cave, dropping some rocks in front of the Vokdroids' vision. "Beast mode!" He transforms, and scurries out of the cave.  
ROCKHARD: "No!" He turns to the outside. "Soon, you will all be destroyed! Maximal and Predacon!"  
  
***  
  
The Maximals return home.  
OPTIMUS: "Where have you three been?"  
CHEETOR: "Silverbolt and Blackarachnia went for a couple's hike, and I went out to go get them back here, when I found out where the Vokdroids' base is."  
OPTIMUS: "Where?"  
CHEETOR: "It's the big cave inside Grid Decigrath."  
OPTIMUS: "What were you doing out there?"  
CHEETOR: "I...uh...needed some air, so I went for a run."  
OPTIMUS: "All right. From now on, no one leaves this base without permission. It's too dangerous with the Predacons and the Vokdroids."  
CHEETOR: "You got it, Big Bot."  
BLACKARACHNIA: "Will do."  
SILVERBOLT: "Understood." They leave the room. "Thank you for that, Cheetor."  
CHEETOR: "No problem. I didn't want you guys getting in trouble."  
BLACKARACHNIA: "Thanks." They separate.  
  
***  
  
The Vokdroids comtemplate the day's events.  
ROCKHARD: "The moment we turn our backs, they try to destroy our mission. We have to protect our headquarters."  
WINDIT: "How do you propose?"  
ROCKHARD: "We create a shielding device, and with what we have, Energon can be our only power source."  
FORESTATOR: "I may be able to compile something with our salvage."  
ROCKHARD: "Excellent. Do it as soon as possible. The Maximals and the Predacons will not come out of this war alive!"  



End file.
